The Education and Information Transfer Core is uniquely integrated through shared faculty with the Clinical Core and African-American Community Outreach Program, the Duke Aging Center Family Support Program, post-doctoral and geriatric training programs, and Duke's geriatric psychiatry fellowship and dementia programs. Education Core faculty have moved from volunteer to contracted roles in developing education programs for the national Alzheimer's Association Education and quality care programs. Education Core faculty maintain a 15 year contract with the NC Division of Aging to provide dementia-specific technical assistance, outreach and training for NC Alzheimer's Association chapters, as well as health, aging and social service networks. Broad goals of education for professionals, paraprofessionals and family caregivers are addressed with leveraged research funding from the Alzheimer's Association for family education studies testing information transfer systems for underserved, minority and rural low-literacy families. This core has developed information transfer through regional educational programs, product and materials development and targeted training documentary videotapes. Specific aims for this period include: 1) development of guideline packets on the diagnosis and management of AD for primary care clinicians; 2) production of documentary videotape training packages on services for individuals with Alzheimer's who line alone, and a separate package on the manifestations and management of dementia for family and non-professional caregivers for the national Alzheimer's Association 3) delivering regular conferences, newsletters, telephone and mailed updates on research and care to encourage partnerships among professional, paraprofessional and family caregivers; 4) using the Bryan ADRC clinic database and pilot findings on family education strategies to assess differential preferences for and outcomes of conference participation, clinic, educational outreach services among African-Americans and Caucasians served by the Bryan ADRC. These findings will guide future development of culturally competent outreach, education and clinical services to enhance minority outreach participation.